


Daddy's Little Wolf

by Snowhusky369



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: Shey is the pack mom and takes care of everyone in Derek's pack. Even more now because she is pregnant with Derek's pups. But, the day that she tells him, Derek leaves and doesn't contact anyone about his whereabouts. Broken and deserted, Shey takes on the alpha position of the pack and everything becomes normal for her once more. Then, she gets a horrible surprise.





	1. Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Shey and her triplets as well as Ms. Trimble are all mine. I'm pretty sure those are the only original characters in this story. I hope you enjoy!

I sat on the floor in my white bathroom, my hand trembling furiously with the tiny pink object still clutched in my grip. The only thought going through my head was about what Derek would say. Now that this problem had popped up. Shaking my head, I tried to defend him but deep down, I knew what he most likely would say. Shivering, I wrapped her arms tighter around my chest and rested my head against the white, cool wall, allowing all worry to cease and letting my body relax.

"Hey Shey, are you alright? You're late to school again." Jumping up, I shook my head and dropped the test into my pocket. I glanced quickly into the mirror as I walked by and say wavy, short dark brown hair and pale face with wide blue eyes. I saw myself and I felt satisfied with my appearance.

Dashing out of the bathroom and past a elderly woman, I ran into my room to scoop up my backpack and tug on my tan Bearpaw boots. Without missing a beat, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the sack lunch Ms. Trimble had made for me.

"Have a great day, Shey!" Ms. Trimble called in which I replied, "Thank you, Ms. Trimble! Have a great day as well." I had moved away from home about five months ago to get away from my abusive mother and Ms. Trimble had agreed to let me live with her if I went to school until I graduated and if I helped clean whenever I could. She was a wonderful woman and someone I would've expected to be my grandmother if I had ever met her.Dashing down the sidewalk, I jumped on to the motorcycle that Derek had gotten for me and pulled on the black helmet before pulling out and shooting down the otherwise peaceful street.

I got to school and into my first hour class just as they finished the attendance. "Late again, Ms. Hatcher? I expect much better from you," the teacher murmured. "Aww, blow it out your shorts," I growled and he looked up over the rim of his thin frames, a neutral look on his face. 

"Would you care to explain, Ms. Hatcher?" I don't know why but his careless attitude just really pissed me off. "Hell yeah, I want to explain. First thing's first, my name is Shey, not Ms. Hatcher. Thank you. Besides, you don't give a fuck about me! When have you ever actually cared about me?" I glared at him for a second and he opened his mouth to answer. Interrupting rather rudely, I snarled, "I'm not done, pinhead! I doubt you've ever gone home, sat back in your chair, and thought, 'Gee, I wonder how Shey is doing?' I seriously doubt you have. You are such a screwy teacher, talking like you are serious and all but, after school, you are just fucking the girls you've had in class for a few extra credit points! No thank you, Mr. Virgin-stealer! I will pass on your expectations!"

I threw my bag over my shoulders and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I padded down the hall to my locker and leaned my head against the cool, metal door. I felt his presence before I could smell him and allowed a grin to fight it's way onto my face. "That was some speech, baby girl," Derek whispered, leaning in to brush his lips against my cheek before brushing a few wisps of hair away from my cheek. "Care to explain what's going on, Shey? I know you wouldn't ever get enough nerve to pulling something off like that unless you were really upset about something. I took a deep breath, turned around to face Derek, and exclaimed, "Derek, I'm pregnant with your baby!" I avoided his gaze for a few split seconds before allowing myself a peek at his expression. Surpise, shock, anger, and a huge amount of calm were all present on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry to get you into this, Derek," I murmured and his eyes flew up to me. "You didn't do anything to me, Shey," he muttered before looking away. "I'm out of here. I can't deal with this shit." Silently, numbly, I watched him walk away. As soon as he was gone, I crumbled to my feet and let myself just sit there and stare at the ground. The school bell rang and people flooded the hallways, and I stayed where I sat. Eventually, My friends noticed me and before long, I was surrounded by my pack.

The hallway cleared out, leaving us alone with our thoughts. "Are you okay, Shey?" Liam asked, looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes and I reached out to brush my finger down his cheek. "I guess," I whispered and they all snuggled a little closer. "Where's Derek? Isn't this usually his job?" Scott asked and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "I don't know where he is! He left me and I don't know what to do." I jumped up and pushed past everyone, running out of the school and climbing on the motorcycle. Pulling out of the school parking lot, I pulled onto the highway and shot down the road, flying past other cars. I was driving blindly, not even knowing where I was going, but before long, I found myself outside of Deaton's clinic. Deaton was a great friend and I felt comfort just by being near where he was now.

Getting off of my cycle, I dropped my hat on right handle and walked inside, looking around the quiet receptionist room. Nobody was here, signalling that I had come at the perfect time for a long chat. "Deaton, are you here?" I called, walking around to glance at the pictures of animals on the walls. One picture caught my eye and I turned to stare at it. It was a picture of a majestic looking arctic wolf with three pups playing around her body. "Cute," I sighed before turning around. "Deaton, seriously! I need you." He appeared out of his work room, wiping his hands with a white towel. "Shey, what are you doing here? Don't you have school right now?" He glanced up at the clock that read 10:30 a.m. and then looked back at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"I-I-" I faltered, looking down at my feet. "What is it, Shey?" he asked and I took a deep breath, reminding myself to stay calm. "Me and Derek are pregnant." His eyebrows raised up and he shook his head. "I don't understand. Both of you are pregnant?" "No!" I felt frustrated, angry, and insulted by how Derek had acted earlier. "I'm pregnant and Derek is the father. Or at least, he was." Deaton's eyes softened and he motioned me in. "Come on, lets have a talk.


	2. Doing Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:
> 
> "I-I-" I faltered, looking down at my feet. "What is it, Shey?" he asked and I took a deep breath, reminding myself to stay calm. "Me and Derek are pregnant." His eyebrows raised up and he shook his head. "I don't understand. Both of you are pregnant?" "No!" I felt frustrated, angry, and insulted by how Derek had acted earlier. "I'm pregnant and Derek is the father. Or at least, he was." Deaton's eyes softened and he motioned me in. "Come on, lets have a talk.

It has been about five months since Derek disappeared, leaving me in charge of our pack. I had taken up residence in Derek's house with the pack, taking care of everything that needed to be done. The house was almost always spotless and it stayed that way because of my help. Not everyone in the pack was living in this house but the other five people who did, kept this place clean and able to walk through. I did the laundry and sometimes the cooking but most of the time, we just had pack meals that Lydia, Stiles, and Allison cooked. Kira and Scott always sat the table and everyone else would follow me to make sure nothing happened to me.

I glanced over at my passenger of my new white Toyota Camry and found Liam asleep, curled up against the door. He was my tagalog today, begging to come with me to Deaton's to see the ultrasound I would be getting. He didn't sleep well last night, waking all of us up with a nightmare, and he was so tired that I had let him doze off. He was actually kinda adorable sleeping. Almost like a little puppy...

Sighing, I pulled into the parking lot, grabbed my purse and the keys, and gently shook Liam awake. He bounced up, looking around. "We're here already?" he yipped excitedly and I let the corner of my lip pull up into a crooked smile. "Come on, Liam. Let's go in." I shuffled out of the seat, having to slide out from under the wheel with my huge belly. We walked in, Liam trailing close behind of me. Thankfully, Deaton had cleared all the times around my appointment so to not call attention to me and the clinic was empty. "Deaton?" I called softly and I heard shuffling in the back room. "Shey, glad to see you are on time. And, you brought a visitor." His eyes landed softly on the shy pup behind me. "Yep. He's my tagalong today." "Excellent. Well, come on in. Everything is ready for you."

I walked into the back and trotted into the check-up room, sliding my body onto the table. "This must be so exciting for you," Deaton murmured before pulling back my shirt to reveal the pale skin and stretch marks. "Yeah, I am pretty excited." I had never gotten a ultrasound before because I forbade it. I didn't want to seem them until now. "Alright, I'll just put this cream on your belly and then we'll get to see that beautiful baby of yours." He spread the cold gel on my skin, drawing a gasping from me at the coldness of the feeling. Then, he placed the control against my bump and moved it around. "There's your baby. It looks like a girl." He moved the wand around and scrunched up his eyebrows. "Wait a minute... There's another baby here and," he moved the control to the other side of my belly, "here is another one here. Two girls and a boy. Congrats."

I felt my heart racing as I tried to bring in deep, calming breaths but it was no use. I just couldn't breathe. "Liam, call Scott," I heard Deaton instruct the worried pup beside me and, in a matter of seconds, or it might have been minutes, I really couldn't tell, Scott was standing beside me with Stiles, taking deep breaths with me. As soon as I had returned to normal, Scott addressed Deaton calmly,"What got Shey so upset?" Deaton looked at me and sighed. "She just found out that she is the mother of triplets, Scott. Honestly, I don't blame her for how she reacted." "I guess I wouldn't blame her either. That would suck." He let out a sigh, scratching his head before running his fingers through his floppy brown hair. "Triplets, woah."

Deaton turned to address me. "I printed a copy of each baby's ultrasound. Scott, it is vital now that she gets plenty of rest. Be a good lad and make sure she sleeps a lot and no overdoing anything." Something groaned and everyone turned to find Liam messing with the ultrasound machine. "Liam, no!" I cried and he left back, falling over his feet. He stared up at me with a dazed expression that made his face even more innocent. "Don't be messing with things that aren't yours, Liam. You could've broken that machine." Liam nodded and leaned back to get as far away as possible from the machine. "Thanks Liam. That's a lot better." He smiled up at me before he turned to watch Scott talking with Deaton.

Deaton handed Scott a couple pamphlets and then nodded at me. "Remember Shey. You need plenty of rest." "Yeah, yeah," I muttered before pushing myself off of the table and stretched my legs. "Come on, let's go home," I muttered as I walked out of the room, a heavy feeling deep inside. Triplets. How was I going to do this all by myself? I got out to the car and slid into the driver's side of my car, shutting the door as I let the tears slid down my cheeks. Where was Derek in all this? I thought he loved me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wheel, allowing the sobs to escape my body. "No," I whispered to myself. "I have to be strong. For my pack. I'm the alpha now and I need to stay strong for them."  By the time they all came out, I had myself composed and not a single tear in sight.


	3. First Kick/ Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to be strong. For my pack. I'm the alpha now and I need to stay strong for them."  By the time they all came out, I had myself composed and not a single tear in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Writer's block can be real serious sometimes.

I don't know exactly when I woke up but I remember opening my eyes to find myself staring up at the black ceiling, breathless with excitement. Why was I so excited? Don't ask me! When you're pregnant, you have the weirdest urges and emotions ever. So, here I am, 3:00 in the morning, and breathless with excitement. Annoyed with my hormones, I wanted to punch something. That was, until I felt it. A slight flutter against my belly that knocked my breath away. Sitting up sharply, I stared down at my huge six month belly. Another flutter followed after a few seconds later and more excitement coursed through my veins. "Scott," I whispered through the darkness. "Scott, wake up." "Wha-" he groaned before falling quiet once more. I reached behind me and grabbed a creamy white pillow and chucked it hard at him, the pillow landing with a "poof!" Scott sat up, groaning, from where he lay in my chair and beside him, Isaac stirred. "What's wrong, Shey? Don't you know what time it is? We have school tomorrow."

"Aww, shut up and quit whining," I growled before throwing another pillow at him. "Hey! I'm up! What do you want?" "Come here," I ordered and the beta growned before standing up and shuffling over to me, sitting beside me. "Give me your hand." I grabbed his hand before he could argue and I placed it against my hard belly. Another flutter brushed against his hand and his eyes widened excitedly. "Isaac! Come here! Feel this!" Isaac stumbled over and did exactly as Scott had, his eyes widening in amazement. "Woah! This is so cool!" he gasped, leaning forward to press his cheek against my belly. "I can't believe we can finally feel them!" Sighing, I leaned back and yawned. "Alright, boys. Time to go to back to bed." "No way!" Scott argued, frowning at me. "Not now that we're wide awake." "Well, you just stay up and I'll get some rest."

Isaac looked up at me with his giant, childish eyes, and I smiled. "Come on, boys. You can share the bed with me tonight." They sprang forward and climbed in with me, Scott spooning me and Isaac wrapping his arms around my back as he snuggled close to me. I felt Scott's hand slide down to gently rub against my belly and I closed my eyes, falling asleep to their soothing touches and caresses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven months pregnant and very tired, I trotted into my apartment, dumping my keys on the table. Once Ms. Trimble found out about my triplets, she managed to pull some strings with the apartment manager who, at the moment, was going out with her. Now, I had a free board as long as I helped around the apartment with cleaning and fixing and just odds and ends. I threw my backpack on the ground and leaned against the door, letting out a sigh of weariness. "Tired?" a voice asked, all too familiar and calm. "D-Derek?" I stammered, staring as a figure slid into the mud room where I sat. "In the making," he answered back, smiling a smirky look at me. "What are you doing here?" I was breathless and I felt dizzy with shock. "Did you miss me?" he asked and I stepped away from him. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh come on, Shey! Why do you act like I'm a monster?" He took a step towards me and I pulled back. "You left me! How was I supposed to react?" I accused and I watched as his face fell, his eyes growing sad with acknowledgement. "I'm sorry, Shey. I didn't mean to leave you all alone with this. I-I," he stammered, unable to meet my gaze. "I was scared of how much I hurt you and I was worried about what would happen to you. So, I went out to search for a werewolf nurse who had helped many werewolves in giving birth." He looked up at me, hopeful, and I felt my heart breaking once again as we eyed each other awkwardly. "You missed so much," I breathed, tears stinging my eyes. "You missed the first kick, the ultrasound, everything. What makes you think I want you back now?" Derek turned solemnly away and nodded. "I don't expect you to forgive or even to give me a chance but the least you can do accept my help." I didn't want his help. I didn't want anything to do with him, knowing he would probably just hurt me again. Still, a small part of me wanted him back, wanted to just hug him and snuggle with him and to have him never leave me again. Torn by my emotions, I just brushed past him and went to my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Shey!" he called from outside my door, knocking softly on it. "Come on out and talk with me." "Go away!" I cried tears, sliding down my cheeks. Why now? Of all the times that he could've come, why did he have to interrupt my life now? I was doing just fine without him. I don't know how long I sat in my room before Derek gave up and left my house. I let myself out of my room to find myself looking down at a perfect red rose lying at the base of the door, a cream envelope underneath it.

Allowing myself to retrieve it, I picked up the rose and held it carefully because of the thorns, lifting it to my nose to smell it. Picking up the envelope, I opened it and read it.

"Dear Shey,

Every rose has their thorns and I know I have done a great deal of wrong towards you. I am sorry. As every rose needs its gardener to take away the thorns, I need you to fix my faults. I'm not perfect without you. Anyways, just thought I'd tell you that I'd be living in my apartment if you ever want to come talk to me. I want to be in our baby's life and I want to help in anyway I can.

Love,

Derek


	4. What? No Privacy?/ Water Broke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Because these chapters are so short, I think I'm gonna combine two chapters in one.

I ignored Derek, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. As I entered into my eight month, I had finally gotten used to his presence and got a new and more annoying problem to deal with. Now that I was so close to giving birth, I found that I no longer deserved any privacy. I was followed everywhere by everyone. I mean, not all of the attention was bad. I didn't even have to get out of bed whenever I needed anything and every night, Isaac and Liam cuddled with me. 

"Do you want anything, Momma?" a quiet voice asked and I looked at the doorway to see Liam standing there, waiting, his jersey on. "No, sweetheart, I don't. I'm sorry I can't go to your game. I wish I was able to." "It's fine, Momma. You and your babies just rest." He smiled brightly before trotting out of my room quietly, his head held high and proud. The apartment went silent and I let out a breath of relief. Finally, some piece and quiet so that I could sleep. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" a voice, deep and calm, asked gently and my eyes snapped open to watch as Derek climbed through my window. "Derek, get out," I growled through clenched teeth. "Shey, please, we need to talk." I knew I didn't have the energy to kick him out so I just sighed in frustration. "Fine, you have 30 seconds." "Shey, I didn't mean to leave you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you and I've spent every day hurting and regretting everything. I want to be there for you and our baby. I-" "Babies," I interrupted him. "What?" "Derek, we're having triplets." "I can't believe it," he murmured, sitting down on the lip of my bed. "Yeah, me neither. You knocked me up with a whole damn litter. Thank you!" "No, not that," he murmured, still in a daze. "I can't believe you've managed to last this long with triplets. I've never heard of a full pregnancy with more than one baby." I shrugged and smiled a little. "What do you s'ppose it means?" Derek turned to look at me, his brown eyes wide and innocent. "I think it means that you are a very strong and perfect alpha werewolf."

My cheeks flamed up and I smiled, reaching up to stroke my fingers across his cheeks. "You have no idea how much I missed you," I whispered to him, pulling his face down to mine to brush my lips against his. His breathing grew heavy and I knew what he was wanting but I pushed him back. "Not now, Derek. Maybe whenever I get more used to us again," I murmured and he smiled before nuzzling my neck. "I can wait forever if I have to."

That night, first the time in almost a year, Derek slept in my bed with me. Isaac and Liam slept on the floor in sleeping bags which they picked out for themselves. It was adorable which ones they chose. Isaac slept in a blue sleeping bag and Liam slept in a green sleeping bag. "Is there a reason why those two are sleeping in here?" Derek asked once they had fallen asleep. "They get nightmares and I said they could sleep in here with me. Why?" I whispered back and he looked over the lip of the bed at the two boys. "No reason. Just curious," he answered back after a pause. "Are you sure? If you're not comfortable, I could ask the boys to go sleep somewhere else."

Derek nibbled on his bottom lip for a second and then smiled at me gently. "Naw, they're alright. I don't mind having them sleeping in here at all." "Good," I whispered, leaning up press my lips against his. "Because if you had a problem with them, I would've just kicked you out." "Oh really?" he growled playfully and I giggled as he slid his hand down the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. Gently, he pulled the huge t-shirt off of me and then raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was actually his. Shrugging, I blushed and smiled back at him. "I'm too big for any of my clothes and your shirts are so big." He let out a grunt before he tossed the shirt on the floor and slid closer to me as he placed his hands against my hard belly. "You will make such a perfect mother," he whispered, planting a kiss against my forehead. "Thanks, baby," I whispered back before falling off to sleep with him stroking my stomach.

~~~~~~

I had passed the due date and still no baby coming. Deaton was worried that maybe the babies weren't going to make it and had made an appointment for me to break my water. The night before the big day, we were snuggling in bed as the whole pack slept around us in a circle. For some strange reason, I couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't get comfortable in our bed and I felt strange. Then, it happened.

"Derek," I breathed, clutching his muscular arm. "Hm?" he murmured drowsily, for I had just woken him up. "Derek, I'm having contractions," I whispered again, digging my hand into his arm. He rolled over onto his side, facing me, his eyes wide. "Really?" he asked and I nodded, clenching my teeth as a painful contraction swept through my belly. He sprang up from the bed, waking up everyone as he ran to the doorway and turned on the light before racing out of the room. "What's going on, Momma?" Liam asked sleepily, sitting up from his sleeping bag as he rubbed out the sleep from his eyes. "Well, baby, your new brother and sisters are wanting to meet you guys." 

Everyone jumped up with that statement and began to rush around while Liam climbed into the bed with me and snuggled close to me. I tried to relax and breathe through each contraction but with everyone bustling around like they were, it was very hard to not share their excitement. Finally, Derek came racing into the room and picked me up bridal-style and carried me out to the vehicle, setting me in the back seat so that I could have the room. "Hold on, Shey. We'll get you to Deaton's in a little bit. Just breathe," he encouraged gently. He climbed into the driver's side and started the car before pulling out and driving down the road. 

As I lay there on my side, I had time to think about what life was going to be like after these little ones arrived. I felt something trickle down my legs and let out a groan, reaching up to grab Derek's sleeve. "My water jut broke, Derek," I gasped, trying to sit up. "They're coming right now." Derek slammed on his breaks and I had to catch myself before I fell over and couldn't get back up again. He turned to stare panickly at me before determination took over his face. "We're going to my apartment," he informed me before flipping out his phone and then putting on the gas again. "Yeah, call Deaton and tell him to meet us over at our place. Dammit, Scott! Don't fucking argue with me! No, we can't make it to his place. Her water broke, that's why. Listen! Just do what you are told to do and we won't have a problem."

He hung up and clenched his jaw, driving through stop signs and taking corners sharply. He pulled in and unclicked himself, leaving the car running, and retrieved me from the back. It was cold out and I wasn't dressed to be outside so I began to shiver as he carried me in and up to where he lived at. Before I could register what I was looking at, he whisked me into a secluded bedroom and gently laid me on the bed, propping the pillows up behind me so that I was sitting up at an angle. "Don't worry, baby," he whispered, kissing my hand. "Everything will be alright." "I know," I murmured back before a contraction struck and my whole body tensed, trying to understand the pain it was going through.

"Deaton's on his way," Scott gasped as he appeared at the door. "Good. Now, go get the diaper bag from my car," he instructed and the young teen glanced at me before disappearing again. "Do you want anything? Any water or anything?" Derek asked worriedly and I brushed away his attempts to help. "No, baby. I'll be alright." I closed my eyes, trying to muster all the strength I had. The whole place seemed to be thick with silence and it pounded against my head and in my skull. "Tell me something," I ordered Derek and he laughed, squeezing my hand. "What do you want to know, your highness?" he teased and I let a corner of my lip pull up in a failed attempt of a smirk. "What ever happened to the werewolf nanny?" I asked and he let out a laugh, good and relaxed sounding. "I let her go home. I told her that I thought you could handle a baby without anyone's help. You don't even need my help." He sounded sad so I opened my eyes again and looked at his saddened face. "Baby, I couldn't do any of this without you. I don't think I would've been strong enough to handle this without you."

He smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. "Okay lovebirds! Let me through to see the new mother-to-be," a voice called and Derek pulled back as we both stared at the doorway. There, Deaton stood with his bag in hand and a smile on his face. "Shey, you were supposed to wait until tomorrow for your water to break." I shrugged. "Whelp, what can I do?" Another contraction bit into my stomach and I cringed, gritting my teeth as a shriek erupted from inside. As soon as it happened, though, it was over and I was left panting and breathless.


	5. Congrats! You're A Dad!

Pain coursed through my body, hot and fresh. People rushed around me but the only thing I could focus on was Derek's hand gripping mine. He wanted to help so much, wanted to take away my pain, but was unable to due to the fact that it was so constant. "It's going to be okay, baby," he kept whispering over and over to me. "Just breathe, baby girl. It'll help." I tried but the pain was so intense, it knocked my breath away. "Alright. Shey, it's time to deliver these triplets. You ready for this?" I let out a moan in reply and Deaton clapped his hands together. "Alright, lets do this thing."

~~~~~  
"Push, Shey, push! That's it. I see a head! Push as hard as you can, Shey. Do you want this baby? If so, you got to put all of it into this push." "Waah! Waah!" "Congrats, Derek. Here's your baby girl. Meet Clover Amber Hale." Blurry shapes and bright colors. I'm fading in and out and then, everything stills and I see Derek holding a pink bundle, a smile bright on his face. His left hand had the index finger sticking out and I could see tiny fingers wrapped tightly around it. "It's our baby, Shey," Derek whispered, his eyes twinkling as he held the bundle. I'm drifting, unable to keep my eyes open any longer. "What's happening?" I hear Derek ask before everything is gone and I'm just floating in the darkness.

I see faces floating in front of my own, worried and dark. I don’t feel anything. Actually, I’m more like floating outside of my body. I can see Derek freaking out, gripping my hand tightly as if I were dying. "Do something, Deaton!" he shouts and the vet shakes his head. "It's up to her now. I can't do anything more for her. I'll go out and show Isaac and Scott how to feed the triplets." He leaves and Derek leans over my pale face, tears dripping off of his chin and onto my cheek. "Don't go, Shey. I promise I won't ever leave you. Just don't go."  
~~~~~

Stile's POV

I see her laying there, so still, almost as if she were sleeping. I want to go in but I falter, unable to go into the one place that I really want to go to. Something moves in my arms and I glance down at the pale baby in my arms. She was the youngest of the three and she took after Shey the most. I loved her already, loved her eyes and her cheeks and the way she smiles at me instead of crying like the other two. She seems to know it and bats her gorgeous jewel-green eyes at me whenever she’s awake. Little Addilyn Marie Hale, or Addi for short. She acts so calm and knowing, almost sheepish in a way, and I could see her mother in every movement and face she makes. Everyone teases me about how I haven't put little Addi down since she was handed to me. I just stick up my head and walk past them. I can't help it. I don't know why but I can't stand the feeling that something bad will happen to this precious child if I gave her to someone else.

Derek hasn't moved from his spot, hunched over and clutching Shey's hand like he expects her to die right then and there. He won't let anyone past the door frame and growls every time someone nears the bed. Melissa had cleaned her body up and put some of Derek's clothes on her. They hang from her gaunt frame, showing her every bone and muscle. Deaton said that was to be expected. "When a werewolf mother conceives a full-born werewolf, the mother never gains any weight. She may look like she did but, it's just the baby that gives her that look. Instead, three-fourths of the food and drink she intakes goes straight to the baby." Therefore, when she had triplets, it had taken most of any of her source of energy. "That's why we almost lost her." After thanking him, we began to do our duties for the alpha, cleaning up the house and making sure the triplets were taken care of while Derek watches the silent vigil over the unconscious alpha female.

"Stiles," Scott called softly and I turned away from the heart-breaking sight of the broken couple. "Stiles, your dad's looking for you." I nodded and turned to go to the phone line since my phone had died during the rush. "Stiles, give Addi to someone else. You've had your turn. Now, it's someone else's turn." I shake my head furiously and push past him, heading straight for the phone and completely ignoring the looks of my friends. "Hey Dad," I murmur softly and Dad immediately started to ask a bunch of questions. "Look, Dad. I'm at Derek's place. Shey had her triplets but she almost died and she's still unconscious." "Okay. Well, Stiles, hurry home. Okay? I miss you." "I miss you too. Yeah, love you too. Bye."


End file.
